A Despedida!
by Ayame-Kagome
Summary: Kagome se despede de Inuyasha através de uma carta, pois não tem coragem de falar pessoalmente...Pois sabe q o ama e não conseguiria voltar sem ele...Leiam é OneShot...Tah bunitinhu QUERO REVIEWS risada piscopata AuahUAHUahuaUHAuhauAHAUHAUAh


_**Negrito-Itálico-Carta**_

**Negrito-Narração**

**OOooOOooOO-Tempo e separação pra nota XP**

Normal-Notas finais da autora XD

_**Despedida**_

_**Tantas vezes pensei em desistir, desistir de nós.Não por não te amar, pois estaria mentindo se dissesse tais palavras, mas por essa distância incrível que existe entre a gente, entre essa barreira que é a divisão do passado com o futuro.**_

_**Sei que não pode vir ficar comigo, eu entendo, pois comigo acontece o parecido, não posso ir te ver todo dia, o que me tortura.**_

_**Me tortura a idéia de saber que nos amamos e que estamos tão longe e que o tempo nos separa. Sei que o meu mundo não é para você, como o seu não é para mim.**_

_**Sei também que terei que decidir se vou com você ou se lacro o poço, pois como já sabe a passagem das nossas eras está aberta a qualquer um que quiser passar, isso inclui os yokais maus que não são poucos, mesmo com a morte de Naraku...A jóia está a salvo comigo agora, mas se o poço continuar aberto não sei se poderei protegê-la tão bem.**_

_**Lembra aquele dia que você disse que viraria um humano para poder ser como eu sou? E que a minha resposta foi não? Sabe porque eu te disse aquilo? Porque eu te amo do jeitinho que você é, e que você não precisa mudar para me agradar, eu sei que aqui comigo você nunca iria se acostumar...Criaria muita confusão, mesmo sendo humano, pois conheço direitinho o seu comportamento.E pelo próprio motivo que descobrimos que ao fazer um pedido por melhor que ele fosse, algo ruim aconteceria, e você sabe que não suportaria ver algo de ruim acontecer com te acontecer.**_

_**Não pense por favor, que não te amo quando receber essa carta, porque a verdade é que te amo tanto que não sei o que farei da minha vida daqui pra frente, te amo tanto que sei que sempre faltará uma parte de mim quando fizer o que vou fazer, te amo tanto que chorarei todas as noites lembrando de você, como estou fazendo agora.Se a carta chegar com alguns pingos não se assuste, são minhas lágrimas que estão indo junto com ela.**_

_**Essa carta pode estar parecendo triste, mas ela é, pois se trata de uma despedida, triste e dolorosa que nem o tempo será capaz de curar.**_

_**Quem sabe possamos nós encontrar daqui uns anos? Parece impossível, porque agora como uma miko, tenho que proteger essa jóia acima de tudo.**_

_**Inuyasha...Não me chame de covarde por não falar tudo isso pessoalmente, não pense que não quis é que tenho certeza que não voltaria mais, não agüentaria te ver pela ultima vez, sabendo que não nos veríamos nunca mais!**_

_**Só posso lamentar uma coisa de todas as que passamos juntos, lamento por sermos tão infantis a ponto de não dizer o que sentíamos, o que estava estampado em nossas caras, poderíamos ter aproveitado mais...Como poderíamos!Nossas brigas que muitas vezes poderíamos ter evitado, por serem na maioria sem importância, poderíamos ter passado mais tempo sorrindo do que de cara fechada pelas brigas...Pena não podemos mudar o tempo...Mudaria tanta coisa se pudesse voltar...Se pudesse voltar a cada começo de briga e te abraçar ao invés de te xingar...Só que não posso...**_

_**Tantos momentos felizes, passamos juntos, quantas batalhas também, e você sempre me protegeu e peço desculpa por não mostrar gratidão em alguns momentos é que sou meio tímida e o único jeito de demonstrar algo era te xingando ou te mandando sentar.Por isso parecia não me importar às vezes, o que não queria dizer que não estava feliz e pulando de alegria por dentro.**_

_**Queria te dizer também que no dia que você me falou que me ama, foi o melhor da minha vida...Desculpa ter brigado com você achando que era brincadeira e que estava brincando comigo, mas a verdade é que fiquei muito encabulada, mas depois eu me desculpei não foi?**_

_**Sango, você é minha melhor amiga, a melhor que alguém pode ter na vida, muito companheira, com você eu sei poder contar para tudo! É de pessoas assim que o meu mundo hoje precisa...E que você pode ter certeza que até quando estiver dando meus últimos suspiros pensarei, lembrarei de ti...Ou melhor lembrarei de todos vocês!**_

_**Miroku, você é meu melhor amigo, o mais engraçado e original que já tive na vida, ai Miroku como você é pervertido, mas te adoro do mesmo jeito! (Vê se fala logo para Sango que ama ela, viu?)**_

_**Shippou...O que posso escrever para você? Vou morrer de saudade do meu filhotinho de raposa, te tenho como um irmão, um irmãozinho muito querido, vê se para de bater no Inuyasha, porque você sabe que não estarei mais ai para mandar ele sentar...Não fique triste, porque eu sei que nos veremos um dia se Deus quiser...**_

_**Inuyasha, para você tenho tantas coisas á dizer que não sei qual escolher, pois a única que consigo escrever é que te amo, te amo muito, sempre vou te amar, até quando eu morrer, pois sei que o que sinto é mais forte que à distância e não enfraquece com o tempo, pelo contrario só aumenta, chega às vezes no ponto de quase explodir, pois não cabe mais no meu peito...Quero ainda poder a chance de algum dia te abraçar de novo, o seu abraço e tão quente e reconfortante que não dá vontade de te soltar mais.**_

_**Essa despedida está sendo muito dolorosa para mim, ainda bem que não fui pessoalmente, pois me conheço não agüentaria...Quando vocês lerem essa carta já terei lacrado o poço.**_

_**Inuyasha, te amo nunca vou te esquecer, por mais que passem anos...**_

_**Sango, Miroku, Shippou cuidem bem do Inuyasha, ajudem ele a partir de agora, adoro muito vocês...Nunca me esquecerei de vocês...**_

**Kagome termina a carta e a lê...Estava passando todos os seus sentimentos naquele momento praquela carta, seus olhos estavam inchados devido o choro, a carta estava meio respingada de lágrimas, como a mesma descreveu que aconteceria na mesma.A garota levanta-se e cruza o poço deixando a carta na cabana de Kaede, volta para sua era, lacra o poço em meio a soluços e lágrimas...Após o ritual do lacre, a garota sai em desespero para sua casa, se trancando no quarto imediatamente...Só ouviam-se os soluços do lado de fora...**

**OOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Algum tempo depois um certo hanyou termina de escutar a carta que Sango lera pra ele...Lágrimas discretas caiam pela sua face, estava de cabeça baixa, chorando em silencio...Pela primeira vez Inuyasha não teve vergonha de chorar de mostrar seus sentimentos de fraqueza para os amigos ali presentes...**

**Miroku estava consolando Shippou que não parava de berrar gritando por Kagome...Este estava triste, só não demonstrava, tentava sorrir, alegrar Shippou, dizendo-lhe que Kagome voltaria, mas no fundo sabia que era mentira.**

**Sango estava tremula, cabeça baixa, mãos fechadas amassando um pedaço da carta...Tentava não chorar, estava vermelha por tentar e não conseguir, pois algumas lágrimas ainda sim conseguiam fugir e percorrer seu rosto.**

**Inuyasha sabia que Kagome não voltaria, não voltaria para ele nunca mais...Mas não podia fazer nada, Kagome agora era uma Miko e seu dever é proteger a jóia e nada melhor do que a sua própria era, onde não existem yokais para tentar roubá-la e corrompê-la.**

**O hanyou estava triste, zangado.Zangado por Kagome não ter deixado ele decidir aonde queria ficar, mas no fundo sabia que não daria certo, no fundo sabia que ela estava certa...**

**A cena da cabana era fria, triste, melancólica, tenebrosa se possível...Um em cada canto chorando a perda de uma amiga e a perda de um amor...Que foi bom enquanto estava lá, mas que terminou, pois nada dura para sempre, no fundo eles sabiam que isso aconteceria algum dia, pois seu lugar não era junto deles, só não pensavam muito sobre isso, mas a realidade é maldita e assombrosa, chegou tão de repente que pegou eles de surpresa.**

**No dia seguinte Miroku se declarou para Sango, pois não queria perdê-la como Inuyasha perdeu Kagome...Mas mesmo assim o clima não era agradável...Levará tempo para ferida melhorar, mas ela nunca se cicatrizara, pois sempre abrira um pouquinho ao lembrarem do tempo bom de suas vidas, quando uma doce menina vinda do futuro mudou a vida de todos para sempre...Plantando amizades eternas e o amor verdadeiro, aquela parte do tempo que ficara pra sempre na memória, que nunca jamais esquecerão.**

**OoooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Oie gente espero que gostem... Mio pequeno...4 paginas no Word '...Meio triste o final e meio besta tbm...num sabia como terminar ", é one-shot como vc6 devem jah ter lido, queriam mto fazer uma fic com o final triste...Espero reviews dizendo o que acharam...Não me xinguem pelo final, mas eu queria tanto uma fic triste no final '...Bom vou indo nessa...Xauzinhu e Já ne XD


End file.
